1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a program. More specifically, the invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a program having an interface capable of displaying windows at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to an increase in the size of a display and improvement in an image resolution, a plurality of windows may be displayed on the display. Among mobile apparatuses, a mobile apparatus in which a plurality of pages may be displayed in tab formats using a web (Web) browser or the like has become mainstream, due to an increase in memory capacity and improvement in communication speed. Under these circumstances, an operation for specifying the display position of content or a window has been frequently performed by a user in the mobile apparatus as well.
Currently, a display location of content is specified from a context menu in desk-top type computers. However, when such an operation is performed, the number of steps would be increased. Further, an operation of displaying the context menu has not been currently established yet in the mobile apparatus, and a method of displaying a window cannot be therefore specified.
Japanese Patent Application JP 2006-260541, for example, proposes a technique in which by analyzing a link of a Web page in advance, a sequence of Web pages may be browsed just by performing a scroll operation on Web content. Japanese Patent Application JP 2003-345332 proposes a technique in which, by making overlay display of a link destination on a base image so that information at the link destination is looked through, an overview of the information at the link destination may be grasped before the Web page of the link destination is opened. Further, Japanese Utility Patent JP 3135581 proposes a browser which displays an operation tool bar for a window and an operation bar for a page.